


Rosemary

by LadyKatie512



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Catches Feelings, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Relationship, Stubborn Rey (Star Wars), semi-cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatie512/pseuds/LadyKatie512
Summary: "Time (shift)We discover the entry to other planesTime (shift)As we collide with the energy in other waysStay with meAs we cross the empty skiesCome sail with meWe play in dreamsAs we cross through space and timeJust stay with me"-- Deftones, Rosemary





	1. Scene One: Rey

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Deftones' song "Rosemary", hence the title and lyrics. This scene takes place after Kylo and Rey's third Forcebond Scene in The Last Jedi.

Rey wasn’t quite sure how to feel anymore. After her last conversation with Kylo not only had her mind stayed on him (or the fact that he was shirtless) but she also now had the worry of this Force Bond catching her at a private moment. Rey wasn’t sure what was causing the brief connections. The first time she had just woke and was so startled by Kylo just appearing that she had shot a hole through two huts with her blaster. The second time she had been down at the Falcon enjoying Ahch-To’s ever-changing weather.

Then there was the third. Rey what exhausted and tired and the Force had brought him to her again, only this time he was half-naked and he forced her to say that he had killed Han...  
Rey drew a deep breath in from her nostrils, the salt from Ahch-To’s sea filling her as she readied herself with her staff. If Luke wasn’t going to help her, she could at least waste her days away practicing her combat skills. Though the calm island didn’t reflect it, she was in the middle of a war. Maybe she could show Luke that she wasn’t completely helpless. Maybe she could gain his approval this way. He had already watched her once before.

Rey swung around as she used to on Jakku, her quarterstaff cutting through the coastal air in a blur. She wasn’t helpless, she could get by on her own. Luke Skywalker would eventually see that. She could prove that she wouldn’t fail him, that she wasn’t weak like Ben Solo had been.

Yet there he was again, creeping back into her mind. Rey swung her staff around herself before stopping it where a jagged rock had once stood before she had cut it in two with the Skywalker lightsaber. Briefly, she imagined Kylo standing there and what she would do to him. Why had she left him alive on Star Killer Base? She had her chance, she could have ended it there and avenged Han…

Rey knew why, staring ahead out to the calm sea as if it were answering her. She had never killed anyone before. She didn’t think she would ever have to. Even that one Stormtrooper back on Takonda was in self-defense, she had shot him so fast and she didn’t have time to reflect before Kylo showed up and stole her away. When Kylo was on the ground and his lightsaber had been destroyed, and Rey was standing above him… she had never before thought to kill a person like she was then.

Rey lowered her quarterstaff, still staring at the sea over the cliff, a strange feeling flooding her heart. Was it regret, or relief?

“What are you doing?”

Rey spun around quickly, her staff’s end pointed up to her sudden companion and whatever emotion she was struggling with fell away to annoyance.

“You’re just staring off into space?” Kylo asked her when she didn’t answer, not the least bit concerned with her staff inches from his face.

“You can’t see where I am,” Rey lowered the end of her staff to the ground, holding it at her side. “You can’t say I was staring off into space.”

“Whatever you were doing, you had a completely blank look on your face. I was wondering if I should just ignore you.” Kylo had his hands folded behind his back as he spoke, the usual cockiness behind his words.

“It’d be a blessing if you’d ignore me for once,” Rey mumbled to herself, watching as Kylo walked around her. “Care—ful!” she began to shout at him as he blatantly walked over the ledge of the cliff, standing a foot or so off the edge. She couldn’t quite stop herself in time and the two-syllable word was broken up.

Kylo turned to face her, his eyebrows pushed together slightly. “Careful of what? Where are we?” his hands left his back and fell at his sides.

“You walked off a cliff,” Rey admitted.

“A cliff?” he asked and mockingly looked down at his feet. “Where are you?” he asked and Rey rolled her eyes with a huff of annoyance.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she turned around, making for her pack as she figured her training was a lost cause for the day.

“Very much so, yes. Perhaps I could visit you, we could stare off cliffs into space together,” he told her sarcastically.

“You don’t actually believe I’d fall for that?” Rey asked through a tight jaw, turning around again so he could see just how annoyed she was. “You think I’m that stupid?” Instead of verbally responding, Rey watched the smallest twitch of a smirk form on his lip. “You’re insufferable. Why don’t you leave me alone?” she nearly yelled at him, before remembering that she technically was alone. If Luke or Chewie or one of the island locals saw her yelling at Kylo they’d think she had lost her mind. Rey turned around once again in the absence of any response from Kylo and took another two steps towards her pack before she heard a lightsaber ignite.

Rey froze in place, her grip tightening on her staff. “What are you doing?” she asked, hearing the warm hum of the saber as it was swung through the air behind her.

“Were you training?” he asked in return. “You have your junk staff with you,” he pointed out, “And you’re obviously not fighting anything.”

“Yes, I was training,” she slowly turned around, her eyes immediately drawn to the unstable red plasma blade of his lightsaber as he idly spun it around in his hand. Rey figured that he must have fixed it after she had cut it open with the Skywalker lightsaber. To her, it looked identical, just new.

“Where is Luke? You’re alone?” Kylo asked her, bringing her attention away from his lightsaber.

“Yes, I was training alone,” Rey frowned, ignoring his question about Luke. Rey turned around fully and crossed her arms, still holding her staff in her hand.

“Training alone is how you’ll cement all your flaws and weaknesses into your technique,” he told her, before twirling around, slicing his lightsaber through the air as if showing off.

“I’ve been training alone my whole life, and I still beat you,” Rey pointed out, standing straighter with confidence and Kylo looked back to her quickly.

“Self-taught warriors, even the good ones, have flaws in their technique,” Kylo told her, spinning his lightsaber around again. Rey’s eyebrows furrowed, unsure if he had just complimented her, criticized her, or perhaps both in the same sentence.

“Where’s my lightsaber?” he asked her as she remained silent.

“In your hand,” she dropped her arms with a shake of her head. Rey knew he meant the Skywalker lightsaber, but she wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction.

“Anakin’s saber,” Kylo clarified, “Does Luke have it?”

“No—” Rey started and Kylo cut her off.

“Then why aren’t you training with it instead? Did you lose it?”

Rey, with a sneer, dropped her staff and called for the lightsaber in her pack, having it fly into her right hand before she ignited it as well.

“Good,” he told her. “Can you do this?” he then asked, repeating the spin he had just done.

“I’m not training with you—”

“It's easy, you don’t think you can?” he cut her off with a near teasing tone.

“I’m… I…” Rey sighed, “Show me again,” she told him instead.

“One,” Kylo returned to his original position, holding it for a moment, before slowly walking her through the spin he did, “Two, three, four,” he completed the turn and cut upwards with his saber, “five.”

“One,” Rey imitated the first stance, and Kylo nodded once, and she mimicked his movements into the position. “Two,” she kept going turning into the next, “Three.

“Move your elbow higher,” he told her and she looked back to Kylo since her back was now to him. “Two, three,” he showed her again and Rey reset to position two, making sure to raise her elbow higher.

“Good,” he told her, “Four,” he showed her, “keep your weight on your left leg. Good.”

“Five?” she completed the spin with the same uppercut he had done.

“Again, show me,” he told her and she went through the same motions, counting them out for him. “Good,” he praised her again. “Now faster.”

Oddly enough, despite her dislike for the man, hearing Kylo praise her felt, well, good. She never got praise while training alone, not even when Luke was watching her last time.

“You can do it faster than that,” he egged her along and Rey kept spinning around, trying to get the five positions right, “Good, you’re almost there.”

Finally, Rey moved through the positions with lightning speed, hitting each one perfectly, and she couldn’t help but smile. But she heard no praise this time. “That was it, right?” she asked, turning around, “Kylo?” Immediately her smile had vanished and her shoulders dropped, realizing that he had vanished. For a brief moment, she felt upset that he couldn’t see her complete the move he had shown her. When she realized just what she felt and why, Rey quickly shook her head, turning off the lightsaber in her hand.

“Ugh,” she sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes at herself. It didn’t matter. Kylo Ren didn’t matter. She shouldn’t have even pulled the lightsaber out in the first place. She should have just ignored him. With a deep breath, Rey decided that was how she would handle these visions from now on. Rey was just going to ignore the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking through all my old files and documents to try and cure a pretty bad case of writer's block and lo and behold, I found three Force Bond scenes I wrote around January 2018 after I had watched The Last Jedi for probably the second or third time. Originally I think I had planned to add in more, or possibly add some scenes from Kylo's perspective but then... I kinda forgot about it? And I don't have any plotting notes or anything so I have no idea where I was going with these.
> 
> I'm in the middle of editing/rewriting the second Force Bond scene now so it'll be up soon.
> 
> Also, if you havent heard the song this is based off, I highly recommend it.


	2. Scene One: Kylo

She had disappeared before completing her full turn, and Kylo blinked. For a brief moment, he had forgotten how short these bonds with the scavenger from Jakku were. When he realized that she was, in fact, gone, a sigh left Kylo’s chest, deflating his shoulders slightly as he stood in the hallway leading up to The Supremacy’s bridge. Rey had stopped him in the middle of his journey to the bridge, appearing before him to just be staring blankly down the hallway he was walking down.

He was getting somewhere with her, despite how little time he had. At least she wasn’t spitting out insults, crying over his dead father, or trying to shoot him with her blaster. Kylo, on a whim, had tried doing what he knew she had sought from just about everyone else but him and praised her. He gave her validation she craved and that seemed to crack her outer shell.

“Sir?” his attention was quickly drawn to a First Order officer standing a meter away from him, and Kylo realized he was just standing in the hall with his lightsaber ignited. He looked down at the hilt of his lightsaber in his hand and switched the unstable plasma blades off. He hooked it back onto his belt, noticing that both sides of the hallway had officers and Stormtroopers alike, standing well out of his reach and fearfully waiting to see why he had pulled his lightsaber out in the first place.

Kylo’s jaw tensed, realizing the flaw in his logic. The sight of his ignited lightsaber wouldn’t be new to anyone on The Supremacy, but had they seen him talking to himself? Praising nothing but the air?

Without a word he walked forward quickly, causing the few officers in front of him to back away and press themselves to the walls, trying to give him as wide a berth as possible as he stormed past them.

The next time Rey showed up, Kylo resolved, he’d have to be more discrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally decided to add in Kylo's POV as well, officially bumping this from 3 to 8 chapters. Still, this is the shortest thing I've written probably ever.
> 
> Also, sorry this part is so short as well. Kylo's chapters ended up on the short side for this story.


	3. Scene Two: Rey

Rey was eating alone. Usually, she would share her meals with Chewie down at the Falcon, but this day on her trek down, she had been spotted by the native Lanai island caretakers. After her last couple of run-ins with the island locals, Rey quickly backtracked up the mountain on Ahch-To and found herself eating her supper alone on a grassy cliff overlooking the double sunset and rolling ocean. Though she had a wooden bowl of fresh greens and some sort of roots, topped with a tangy oil Luke had shared with her, Rey still felt like she was back on Jakku eating portions outside of her AT-AT.

With a sigh she looked away from the sunset, casting a reddish-gold light over the waves below her, and towards a trio of porgs nearby, who were staring at her with wide, begging eyes. Rey, back on Jakku, had been wary of feeding any wildlife she may have seen. When she was ten or so, she had once fed some small desert rats scraps from her dinner because she found them cute. Not a week later, the hut she slept in with several other children had quickly become infested with the things.

Knowing her life wasn’t dependent on that one meal, and that these animals wouldn’t put her out of a home, Rey picked out a leaf from her bowl and held it out towards the porgs. They looked wary for a moment before one of them hopped forward and took the leaf from her. Rey repeated her actions for the other two birds. She hadn’t really paid much attention to them before while trying to focus on getting Skywalker to cooperate with her. Now, she was thankful for their company, even if she was only seen as a food source.

Rey sadly smiled at them as they ate, and had to take in a deep breath of Ahch-To’s salty air to try and stop the sudden stinging in her eyes from her loneliness. It didn’t help much, and Rey, trying to occupy her mind, shoved her mouth full of food. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t help.

Rey was forced to squeeze her eyes shut to try and avoid her tears from falling, all while chewing through her ridiculously sized bite. As they were shut tight, she felt a familiar shift around her, the sounds of Ahch-To’s oceans and her porg companions faded considerably. Rey almost groaned knowing that Kylo was with her and it was the least convenient time so far (for her at least). She couldn’t even tell where he was around her. If she opened her eyes to check would he be right in front of her and see how upset she was? Rey was almost afraid to open her eyes and waited until she could at least swallow her large mouthful of salad.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone eat a salad so sadly before.”

There is was, the mockery she was expecting. Rey, still determined to ignore him after their last bond, made sure her face was directed straight down to the bowl of greens in her lap before opening her eyes and batting away the stray tears on her cheeks.

“If it’s that bad stop eating it,” he told her in her silence. He was in a different spot now, sounding like he was moving behind her and Rey tried to suppress the urge to check and see why. Instead, she took a more manageable bite from her salad, keeping her eyes downcast. She could tell he was waiting for a response and watched his boots walk around to her front, before pausing. Rey could feel his eyes boring into the top of her head like he was actually there, but she ignored that as well.

While she picked out another few leaves to feed to her porg companions, she noticed his boots move on in silence, circling around her. At least ignoring him gave her mind something to focus on other than her loneliness.

“I can bring you better food if you let me know where you are,” he falsely suggested and Rey couldn’t help but roll her eyes, despite ignoring him. He had circled around her again and Rey briefly glanced up to him as he passed on her right, hoping not to be seen. She noticed his arms were exposed with the tunic he was in, and he was stretching them and his back like he was the one in the middle of training this time.

Silently, Rey tore her eyes away from him and back to her dinner, continuing to eat and feed the three porgs next to her. Completing another circle around her, she saw Kylo’s boots stop in front of her again.

“Did you keep practicing that trick I showed you?” he asked. Indeed she had, just earlier that day. She had made sure she remembered how he showed her and then practiced it backward out of boredom while she waited for Luke to come back from his daily fishing. Of course, she wouldn’t tell him this, she wouldn’t even acknowledge his question. “No?” he pressed, and Rey’s response was to eat more of her dinner while staring past his legs towards the oceanic sunset.

She heard him sigh in frustration, losing patience with her unresponsiveness. Keeping her eyes off of him and her face for the most part expressionless, Rey wondered why he hadn’t started ignoring her back already. During their last bond, he had mentioned the thought crossing his mind. Why would he want her to talk to him, if not for finding out where Luke Skywalker was?

“Are you mad?” Kylo questioned her, and still, Rey gave him absolutely no response. “You looked miserable, what did you expect? Was I supposed to ask you what was wrong?”

Rey had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. She should have ignored him several bonds ago, the way he was acting now was cheering her up. Then again, she was wondering why this bond was lasting so long. Was it because she wasn’t talking to him it felt longer? Was it actually longer? Did she have to talk to him to make the bond disappear again? Did that even matter?

Rey looked back to her bowl of greens and roots, having nearly finished her meal. She figured it didn’t matter, and instead decided to try something else. She dumped the rest of her salad onto the ground for the three porgs, before standing up and slinging her pack and staff over her shoulders.

“Is it even about what I said?” Kylo questioned her as Rey turned around and started walking away. She wondered if there was some sort of proximity for these Force Bonds, or if she could physically walk away and leave her bond with him on that cliff.

“If you’re wanting an apology you’re not getting one,” he called after her as she made for the stone steps down the side of the mountain. Rey figured she’d check if the Lanai had left so she could get to Chewie and the Falcon. He sounded further away like it was possible to leave him, and Rey felt premature relief. What Kylo said next, though it was only a singular word (and not an apology at that), stopped her in her tracks.

“Rey?” he called and immediately her feet turned to lead. Despite having done so well in ignoring him up until that point, she couldn’t help herself. That was the first time he had used her name instead of “girl” or “scavenger” or any other derogatory terms. Was he that desperate to talk with her? Was this even about Luke, or was he just as lonely as her?

Rey figured she had already given herself away, and turned around, finally meeting his eyes, but found out quickly that it was a mistake. He had that stupid pout on his face, making him look like a kicked dog, and she barely had time to feel sympathetic for him before her anger took over.

“Really?” she asked, trying to snuff out her sympathetic feelings for the man, no, _the monster_, standing before her. “Why are you so insistent on talking to me?!” she shouted but, to her surprise, he had disappeared before she could get more than a couple of words out. Due to this, all Rey accomplished was scaring off the three poor porgs that had kept her company for her supper.

In annoyance, Rey couldn’t stop herself from chucking the bowl she had used for dinner at the spot where Kylo had been standing, only for it to go flying off the cliff. A few moments later she heard a shout back up from the bottom of the cliff, recognizing the native tongue of the Lanais caretakers. All the rage Rey felt quickly drained as she turned and rushed down the mountain, though she had a feeling that the caretakers knew exactly who had thrown that bowl over the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, Rey's plan backfires.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it so far. I'll have Kylo's chapter up soon. It's another short one, maybe 400 words tops.


	4. Scene Two: Kylo

“Why are you so—!” the girl nearly screamed at him and Kylo fought his reflexes to take a step backward. But then, like a wisp of smoke, she was gone. The only trace of her was her unfinished words echoing in his skull.

“What?” he asked, but knew full well that the girl was already gone, and couldn’t answer. The smell of the sea and wild grass had evanesced, and the slight breeze he felt had vanished with her.

At his sides, Kylo’s hands balled into tight, painful fists. What had he done wrong? She was ignoring him from the very start like she couldn’t even see him. Only through a few sharp words could he get a reaction from the scavenger. She hadn’t said a single word to him until the very end when he finally broke her. But she was gone before he got a full sentence out of her.

In his frustration, Kylo allowed himself to scream but refrained from pulling his lightsaber out. The repair droids were typically fast to respond, but he would still be destroying his own things versus other less inconvenient parts of the mega-class star dreadnought.

“What?!” he yelled, realizing that he had caught the attention of a passing quad of Stormtroopers and a patrol droid. They moved along quickly, but only added to Kylo’s aggravation. The last thing he needed was some high ranking officer, especially Hux, thinking he had lost his mind. Even worse, he couldn’t let Snoke know. Back on Starkiller Base, Kylo couldn’t hold the scavenger girl captive longer than five minutes, how was the Supreme Leader supposed to trust him with the girl popping into his head several times a day?

With how randomly she would show up he couldn’t just sit around and wait for her again without completely isolating himself to his quarters. It didn’t take him long to decide that was what he would do. Isolation never bothered him anyway, and it was the safer option to keep the whole of The Supremacy from thinking he had gone completely insane.

Quickly, Kylo left his personal training hall and made for his personal rooms, ready to shut himself inside for as long as it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll have Kylo's part up soon". Yeah, those words didn't bite me in the ass. Apologies to anyone reading/waiting. Life caught up with me? But hey this whole thing is almost finished. I'll have Rey's next part out in the beginning of the week.


	5. Scene Three: Rey

The sudden dulled sound around her was enough to wake her from her light sleep. Rey’s eyes fluttered open, head resting on the crook of her left arm. Before her, floating just off the edge of her small cot was Kylo Ren, staring up at the ceiling to her hut. With a blink, she heard him sigh.

“Are you still ignoring me?” he asked her after a long silence, Rey’s eyes fixed on him. She didn’t answer and Kylo finally turned his head to the side, facing Rey. “You’re staring at me,” Kylo pointed out.

Rey’s eyes quickly fell to the blanket hanging over the side of her cot near her elbow.

“Should I take that as a ‘yes’?” Kylo watched her for a moment.

“No,” Rey spoke softly.

“What changed?”

“Nothing’s changed,” Rey couldn’t keep her eyes off of Kylo’s and they wandered back up to his face.

“Did Skywalker finally tell you the truth?” Kylo asked Rey, watching her face slowly morph from only exhausted to something exhausted and annoyed.

“I told you already that he did. He sensed you turning on him and you did. You burned the Jedi temple down and killed his other padawans,” Rey would have sneered if she weren’t so tired.

In response Kylo’s mouth twitched, baring a smirk that barely resembled a smile. If Rey’s eyes had not involuntarily moved to his mouth at that moment she may have missed the fleeting expression. She forced her eyes to meet Kylo’s again, but she couldn’t hold the gaze and instead closed her eyes. There was something primal in the back of her mind, screaming that she was letting her guard down with a predator just in front of her. She ignored it, rationality stating that Kylo was just a vision and he was systems away from her.

“You’d be more comfortable if you weren’t trying to sleep in your clothes,” Kylo mused and Rey frowned.

“Thank the stars I’m sleeping in all my clothes,” Rey opened her eyes to meet Kylo once more. “I thought you would have learned your lesson already.” He had the covers of his own bed over him, but Rey could still see a visible collar bone and Kylo’s bare arms.

“I’m not going to disrupt my life because you may pop into my head at inopportune moments. Like right now,” Kylo explained.

“This isn’t my fault,” Rey snapped back and sat up on her cot, rubbing at her face. Kylo wouldn’t let her just fall back asleep peacefully, she could tell.

“I’m not causing this to happen either,” Kylo explained, “Trust me, I wouldn’t have a use for one of our chats at this unreasonable hour.” Rey didn’t respond to him, staring straight ahead with her buns forming three rats nests on her head and her eyes accented by darkening circles. “Good. If you’re ignoring me again, I’ll go back to sleep.” Rey still didn’t respond, so Kylo turned his back to her. Rey stayed sitting for a brief moment longer before allowing herself to lay back down on her side, turning her back to Kylo’s. That same primal feeling Rey had, of literally turning her back to her enemy now, was stuffed down by her rationality.

Then her breath hitched and stopped in her chest. For a brief moment, it felt as if Rey wasn’t light years away from him in some unknown part of the galaxy. She truly felt as if he was in the room with her. He had shifted and she could swear she felt the ghost of his movements across her back. Rey’s eyes snapped wide open, as she froze in place. If she reached behind her, would she physically touch him? Would he realize this and try to kill her?

She tried convincing herself it didn’t matter. Kylo obviously had no idea or his lightsaber would have been thrust through her chest already and, in a few moments, he would be gone. She could worry about the possibility of these visions being physical at another time. Just as she was calming herself down, Rey felt a distinct and sharp tug, one she had felt several more times on the island. This time, it was a thousand times stronger, almost painful in a way. Rey shot out of her cot in shock, grabbing for her staff and holding it at the ready, but the feeling of the call faded quickly.

“What is that?” Kylo asked, bolting upright in his bed at her sudden movements. “Rey?” She didn’t respond to him, standing at the ready with her staff in her hands, her eyes wide, and her chest heaving, waiting to see if it would return. “Rey!” Kylo shouted at her, and finally, she turned her wide eyes to him, before immediately snapping them closed. She wasn’t certain but this time, Kylo really was naked. It's possible he was wearing some sort of underwear but she hadn’t kept her eyes open long enough to check.

“Do you not have anything to cover yourself with?” she didn’t mean for it, but it sounded like she was begging him while on the verge of tears. Rey couldn’t deny it, she was terrified where she stood, huddled by herself with her staff held tightly in her hands.

“What is that?” 

“What is what?” she asked, her voice still shrill. Rey wondered if he was just reacting to her odd behavior, or if he had actually felt what she had.

“That… that darkness, that calling,” he clarified and Rey dropped to her knees, her eyes still shut tight. Kylo would disappear in a few moments and she could try to go back to sleep. The call was long gone, she couldn’t feel the darkness any longer. “Rey?” Kylo asked, sounding closer to her now. Once again he had used her name, and oddly this time, it helped her calm down.

“I don’t know, I don’t know what it is. It’s… Something is calling me,” Rey still had her eyes closed.

“Look at me,” Kylo asked of her, his voice the softest she had ever heard, and Rey obliged. “I felt it pulling you, what is it?” She watched him take a step closer to where she was on the ground, thankful that he had listened to her this time and put some damned clothes on when she had asked.

“It’s something under the island I’m on,” she admitted, figuring there had to be millions of islands in the galaxy, and he definitely had no idea about Ahch-To in the first place. “I saw a glimpse of it in a vision,” Rey explained to him, setting her staff down next to her on the ground.

“It’s strong. You haven’t gone to it?” Kylo asked her, “It could be some vergence... A Force Nexus. Where are you?”

Her eyes narrowed and Kylo sighed. Just about every time he showed up he had asked her that question. “No, I haven’t gone to it,” Rey answered, her tone near a scold.

“You know it can help you. So can I. Skywalker is refusing to help, he won’t even tell you the truth,” Rey kept her eyes narrowed, but Kylo looked unfazed by her glare. Regardless of what she said or did, Rey was beginning to trust him and he knew it. Kylo’s face softened and he moved to kneel before her instead of looming over her like he was.

“It could help you find out what you’re needing to know. What you’ve wanted to know since you were abandoned on Jakku,” his voice had lowered to a soft murmur. She looked away from him quickly as her eyes began filling with tears. He knew, he had pulled that out of her back on Starkiller. He saw her loneliness on Jakku, he had seen her loneliness. “Let me help you.”

“I can’t go to it,” Rey sniffed, before taking in a deep, calming breath. “Master Skywalker—”

“Isn’t offering you help,” Kylo cut her off, his tone quickly changing to anger, and she looked back up to his scarred face. “I am.”

A stray tear fell, rolling down Rey’s cheek while she remained silent, eyes fixed to his. Kylo watched it slowly fall down her cheek. His face had softened again, and in movements unsure, Kylo lifted his hand and her eyes briefly fluttered to it before latching back onto his face, expectant of his next move. She was anticipating the feeling of his thumb against her cheek, wiping that tear away, and wondering if she should react or stop him. Before he could reach her face, Kylo had vanished before her, like he was never there. She blinked quickly several times, making sure that her eyes weren’t deceiving her. When she found that Kylo was truly gone, Rey had to choke back a true sob. She was alone. She was always alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that final TROS trailer, huh? :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
